por la noche
by haruka Tenou Kaiou
Summary: Yaya es despertada por su compañera de cuarto a altas horas de la noche... YayaxHikari
1. despertada por un angel triste

Perdida entre mis sueños me encuentro soñando con la persona que mas amo, soñando que mis sentimientos son correspondidos por ella pero entonces alguien comienza a llamarme con la intención de sacarme de mi mundo de ensueño donde todo es perfecto pero

Es media noche y yo estoy perdida entre mis sueños soñando con la persona que mas amo, soñando que mis sentimientos son correspondidos por ella pero entonces alguien comienza a llamarme con la intención de sacarme de mi mundo de ensueño donde todo es perfecto pero aun así ago caso omiso a sus llamadas y sigo con la intención de seguir durmiendo

- yaya-chan despierta yaya-chan por favor…por favor

Esa…esa voz es de Konohana Hikari ahh mi dulce ángel que me a robado el corazón…ella es una chica amable, simpática, inocente… mi nombre suena de maravilla cuando sale de su boca ohh fruta prohibida para mi….

Hikari: por favor yaya-chan por favor… despierta

Su voz la note distinta un poco entre cortada dolida y… ¿asustada? ¿Pero que le pasa? así me di la vuelta en al cama quedándome frente a ella viéndola arrodillada ante mi cama llamándome con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras otras están saliendo de sus preciosos ojos de color de cielo se me partió en ese instante el alma al verla así, con eso entendí no necesite mas para saber que lo que me pedía hikari me retire hacia la pareced dejando sitio y levante la sabana que me cubría para que ella se tumbase a mi lado.

Hikari: gracias yaya-chan-decía aun entre algún sollozo

No tienes que dar las gracias hikari-chan me tienes para lo que sea...¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa

Hikari: lo se, no te preocupes me encuentro bien -mientras se acurrucaba

Me sorprendió que hikari no contara lo que le había pasado, pero he de esperar a que ella me lo cuenta no puedo forzarla a ello.

Buenas noches hikari-chan- le dije mientras ella me daba la espalda

Hikari: buenas noches yaya-chan- me respondió con una voz apagada y sin ganas

Me gire mirando la pared conteniendo las ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos de besarla…así que me contuve e intente dormirme de nuevo pero fue imposible….¿que pasaron 5, 10 o 15 minutos mas…? no lo se, lo que si se es que perdí al noción del tiempo al estar compartiendo la misma cama con ella esta vez es distinta a las demás veces…. Me volví a girar y mire su precioso rostro se ve tan angelical cuando duerme, algunos mechones cubrían su cara así que los retire con extremo cuidado, ella estaba acurrucada tiritando de frió o tal vez por otro motivo no lo se bien, me acerque a ella con al intención de abrazarla y darle mi calor estire mis brazos lentamente y cuando roce su suave piel ella reacción moviéndose

lo-lo siento pensé que dormías…-mientras poco a poco retiraba mis manos-yo no…- pero no pude retirar mis brazos ya que ella me agarro las manos haciendo que la abrazara

Hikari: por favor abrázame yaya-chan

Por un momento pensé que no fue buena idea pero cuando ella agarro mis manos colocándolas a cada lado de su cintura de una manera cruzada ese pensamiento desapareció en seguida. Así el tiempo fue pasando abrazada a hikari protegiéndola, estuve contemplándola durante horas, el sueño estaba empezando a hacer mella en mi, cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio hikari se movió di gracias por que no sentía casi los brazos, se giro quedando nuestros rostros muy cercanos sentía como mis mejillas me quemaban con un dulce calor una sensación a decir verdad que no me desagrado, podía oír su respiración, el latido se su corazón poco a poco empecé a cerrar los ojos quedándome dormida.

Perezosamente abro mis ojos como cada mañana para despertarme y al hacerlo vi que todavía estaba abrazada a hikari, así que dejo de abrazarla y retiro sus brazos con sumo cuidado, hikari todavía dormía así que decidí dejarla dormir un poco mas ya que tan solo eran las 7:05 y hasta las 8:30 aproximadamente no empiezan las clases, me levante y prepare el uniforme antes de entrar al cuarto de baño después entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi, encendí la ducha y cuando el agua estaba ala temperatura perfecta me metí debajo del chorro de agua aaah… esta tan relajante el agua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo desnudo relajando y desentumeciendo mis músculos me quede así durante unos poco minutos mas cuando salí de la ducha lo hice con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo mientras me frotaba el pelo con otra toalla y me senté en la cama de hikari la mire se ve tan tierna durmiendo pero ya era hora de que despertara.

Deje la toalla con la que me frotaba el pelo aun lado de la cama y me acerque a ella para despertarla aun eran las 7:10 aproximadamente cuando estuve cerca comencé a llamarla suavemente

-Hikari despierta hikari venga despierta -poniendo mi mano derecha en su hombro para darle pequeñas sacudidas a lo que ella respondió moviéndose hacia el lado contrario

Viendo que este método no da resultados me acerque a su oído y empecé a soplar por largo rato pero tampoco surgió efecto ya que lo único que conseguí es que se encogiera

de hombros así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa para despertarla. Se me ocurrieron varias formas pero pronto las deseche me parecieron que podían ser fácilmente mal interpretadas y como no serlo una de ellas era darle un par de besos en el cuello… que daría yo para poder hacerlo pero no, no puedo hacer tal cosa…. Así que volví al cuarto de baño agarre la esponja y la empape con agua bien fría. Salí y se la acerque lentamente al cuello, comencé a pasarla por todo su delicado cuello pero esto no duro mucho por que hikari reacción enseguida de una manera sobresaltada y un poco brusca con tan solo decir que se cayo de la cama del susto

Hikari: aaahhh-gritando y dando un brinco del susto cayendo al suelo- pero que…

-vaya por fin despertaste dormilona-mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse

Pero hikari no agarro mi mano lo cual me extraño así que la mire a la cara y para mi sorpresa estaba sonrojada y mirando al suelo así que no tarde en preguntarle

-Hikari ¿te pasa algo? Estas colorada tal vez tengas fiebre-de ese modo me acerque un poco mas a ella y coloque mi mano en su frente y la mano que me quedaba libre la puse en mi frente para comprobar si tenia o no fiebre.

Pero ante esto ella solo atino a sonrojarse más y solar algunas palabras

Hikari: po-por favor yaya-chan ta-tápate un poco

-uhm ¿Qué me tape?- no entendí lo que pasaba así que, me mire y encontré la razón por la cual hikari esta sonrojada

El motivo del sonrojo de mi dulce ángel era que la toalla que estaba enrollada a mi cuerpo se aflojo un poco dejando ver un escote…

-jajaja lo siento no me he dado cuenta jajajaja vamos levanta tiene que prepararte

Hikari: oye yaya-chan no te rías-mientras hinchaba los mofletes

- aaah lo siento de verdad no te enfades hikari, pero te ves muy graciosa así y muy mona- sonriendo tiernamente

Hikari: si tienes razón- terminaba de decir mientras me regala una dulce sonrisa

Así le volvía a ofrecer mi mano para ayudarla a levantar después de eso ella se metió en el baño y al instante oí el agua de la ducha correr mientras, que ella se duchaba yo me vestía con el uniforme de Spica, termine casi de vestirme por completo puesto que solo me faltaba acomodarme la camisa, la cual dejaba a la vista un pequeño escote y que a mi respecta me veía mejor así que con la camisa acomodada, me acerque a la puerta del baño con la intención de entrar y peinarme un poco, no se me había secado del todo el pelo pero da igual mi pelo es liso por naturaliza así que no habrá mucha diferencia jajaja a diferencia de mi amada hikari que lo tiene ligeramente ondulado; al final decidí no entrar pues presentía que hoy será un día soleado y caluroso…el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mi reflexión haciendo que me cayera de culo al suelo

-ay, ay, ay-quejándome y frotando la zona dolorida de mi cuerpo

Hikari: yaya-chan ¿esta bien?-mientras salía del baño rápidamente con una toalla en rollada a su maravilloso cuerpo aun húmedo…oh esplendida visión angelical…con las prisas con las que salio al oírme caer el bajón que sostenía en la mano Salio volando cayendo no muy lejos de nosotras

-no te preocupes, fue un golpe tonto estoy bien-levantándome del suelo

Al levantarme di unos pasos y por pura torpeza pise el bajón el cual salio volando unos instantes atrás que suerte la mía ¿verdad? y al hacerlo, resbale, patinando por toda la habitación mientras que hikari iba detrás mió intentando cogerme yo por mi parte intente por todos los medios que me fueron posibles mantener el equilibrio y por desgracia no lo logre, suerte que en ese momento estaba cerca de la cama.

Empecé a caer hacia el lado de la cama lentamente como su estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta o eso es lo que me aprecia pues veía como mi perspectiva cambiaba pesadamente así que cerré los ojos, no hice nada para evitar mi caída hacia la cama pues sabiendo donde iba a caer mientras me precipitaba de espaldas hacia la cama con los ojos cerrados oí un grito de hikari y al instante percibía en mi espalda el tacto del colchón y en mi torso…espera que es lo que estaba sintiendo en mi torso… …no, no puede ser… ¿o sí?...me hacia una idea de lo que podía ser y rezaba por que fuera cierto lo que pensaba abrí los ojos y me encontré con el techo así que fui bajando la vista… allí estaba ella encima mió completamente desnuda, empecé a sentir como un calor invadía mi interior y llegaba hasta mis mejillas tiñéndolas de un color carmesí


	2. dulce pero ala vez doloroso

De inmediato me quede paralizada, mi cuerpo no respondía a mi voluntad lo único que hice fue mirar a mi dulce ángel en estos momentos desnuda sobre mi y viendo de manera irremediable sus…uhm bellos y atractivos atributos aaah ¿he muerto y e ido al cielo? Por que si, es así el cielo, prefiero no regresar a la vida y quedarme en este perfecto paraíso, jeje, baje de mi nube y volví a la realidad te mire a la cara y estabas igual que yo, totalmente roja, me sentía extasiada.

Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, abrazarte, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo si lo hiciera… Agrrr no puedo pensar en lo que pasaría, la cuestión es que no puedo mas, no puedo mas, estoy fuera de mi, así que me ago con la voluntad de mi cuerpo un poco a la fuerza puesto ya que al verte así se me agarrotaron los músculos un poco… al cabo de unos efímeros instantes coloco mis manos en tus caderas al hacerlo te da un escalofrió.

Tenía la intención de junta nuestros cuerpos más de lo que ya estaban pero volví en mí a duras penas esto era una lucha de mi razón contra mis impulsos. Te retiro un poco como puedo hacia un lado, desviando la mirada que estaba fija en tu pecho…te levantas y te tapas como puedes mientras que yo sigo con la mirada desviada entonces cuando oigo tus intentos de formar una frase.

-Y-yo t-tu ehh -intentas hablar, pero no puedes por lo ocurrido.

- yo estoy bien ¿tu lo estas?-conseguí hablar de forma coherente y firme-debiste hacerte daño.

- No, yo estoy bien no te preocupes- mientras te da vas la vuelta que dando de espaldas ami.

-Hikari- chan veras…-haciendo una pequeña pausa- ¿como acabaste encima mío?

-Bueno… -girando la cabeza y mirándome- cuando caíste hacia atrás intente agarrarte y…acabe por caerme yo también jeje- sonríes aun sonrojada

Vaya así que fue por que querías evitar mí caída. Que dulce y tierna no pude resistirme mas a esa visión que tenia de ti ganaron mis impulsos la batalla, así que me acerco a ti y te abrazo por detrás.

-Hikari que dulce eres…gracias por intentar que no me cayera te lo agradezco- dejo de rodear tu cintura y coloco mi mano izquierda en tu mentón para poder verte, para poder disfrutar del precioso sonrojo que tu rostro el cual ya estaba sonrojado y ahora mas.

Te quedaste inmóvil sin ningún tipo de reacción al principio no me sorprende pero al rato ya me comencé a preocupar no te movías, no hablabas ni… nada.

-No me toques no te me acerques, suéltame-gritabas mientras te movías bruscamente soltándote de mi inofensivo abrazo

- ¿Qué pero que pasa?-sin entender nada y aun sin terminar de haberte soltado

Te moviste una vez más, pero esta vez hubo algo nuevo, me golpeaste con el brazo al moverte accidentalmente, pues que no fue tu intención golpearme, tu no eres así, tu no eres agresiva sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Me pregunto que es lo que te a echo reaccionar así.

-poniendo la mano en mi mejilla derecha- lo-lo siento Hikari-chan… no malinterpretes el abrazo solo lo hice para descargar la tensión de la situación-bajando la mirada, me sentía mal muy mal.- lo siento.

-Yaya-chan yo lo siento no se que me a pasado- te giras y te me quedas mirando mi mejilla la cual esta toda roja por el golpe- perdón yo no queda de verdad perdón- a lo que estiras el brazo y acercas a mi mientras que tus ojos de vuelven vidriosos.

-no pasa nada Hikari…-mientras intento calmarme y parecer tranquila y despreocupada.

Te veía más cerca de mí cada vez hasta que rozaste mi mano derecha que estaba sobre la mejilla alo que yo respondí retrocediendo un poco. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde así que busque una escusa o algo para poder cambiar la situación en la nos entrábamos.

-Será mejor que te vistas el tiempo se nos echa encima y llegáramos tarde, voy al baño para que te puedas cambiar tranquila ¿vale?

Es lo único que se me ocurrió. Intente pasar por tu lado lo mas rápido posible quería evitar que vieras lo que mis ojos reflejaban no podía contenerlo mas. Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poquito más…no te hubieses dado cuenta de lo que mis ojos reflejaban en ese instante, me percate de que si te diste cuenta, por que cuando termine de pasar por tu lado susurraste en bajo un ¨ lo siento mucho ¨.

Llegue al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi cuanto antes y dejándome caer al suelo lentamente. Y ¿estoy llorando? No, no puede ser… ¿Que se supe que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Salir fuera y preguntarle si le he molestado? ¿Si he sido yo o tiene que ver algo con como llego ayer? Agrrr no puedo preguntarle eso, creo que por ahora sea mejor hacer como si nada.

-Hikari ¿estas lista?-te pregunto sin salir del baño e intentando aparentar una voz firme y serena

-Si, lo estoy ya puedes salir-dices con la voz apagada y triste

-Esta bien ahora salgo-levantándome del suelo para después abrir la puerta y salir-vamos a clase Hikari-chan-haciendo como si nada, cogiendo mis cosas y saliendo de la habitación.

Después de salir yo, al poco tiempo sales, y vas por detrás mía con paso lento y con la mirada fija en el suelo, de cada vez que levantabas la mirada y yo giraba la cabeza, en ese momento en que nuestras vistas de cruzaban tu volvías a bajar la mirada. El camino a clase se me hizo eterno y extremadamente pesado y eso que no es muy largo el trayecto de las habitaciones a las aulas. Al llegar a clase entre primero deje mis pertenencias en un pupitre vacío al final de la fila, la que da con el lado de la puerta. No es mi pupitre lo sé, mi pupitre es el del final de la fila del lado de la ventana y el tuyo el que esta delante, una cosa es hacer como si no ha ocurrido lo de la habitación y otra hacer como si no ha ocurrido nada, **pero **pensar en ello, se que lo haría si me colocase en mi pupitre no podría evitar pensar en ello al tenerte delante todas las horas de clase, así que aquí me quedo al menos hasta el momento en que halla una solución al problema.

La clase ya debería de haber empezado aproximadamente con unos diez minutos, de repente la puerta se abre, esRokujou Miyuki anunciando que el profesor no podía venir a tiempo para dar la clase y que esa hora la teníamos libre. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en mi mano derecha minando hacía el pasillo mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza

-Ya-yaya-sempai- esa voz era dulce y tímida algo que me llamo la atención, pensando que la persona que me llamaba era una alumna de menor curso, mire hacía delante y para mi sorpresa me encontré con que la dueña de la voz no era ninguna alumna de menor curso.

-ehm… si-dije medio alelada y no era para menos entre lo que me a pasado y entre preciosa chica que tengo ante mis ojos pues…. Ya me dirás.

Me quede un rato contemplándote. Tus ojos rojos como la sangre con un brillo peculiar lo que hacia que resaltasen mas a la vista, tu pelo negro como el carbón, te llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tu piel blanca como la porcelana y tu cuerpo…que decir aparte de verse esbelto y bien formado todo una bellaza y al parecer aun por despertar jeje, ah pero nada mas allá de Hikari, ella para mi era la mas bella.

-¿Ocurre algo? Ehm…-me quede sin palabras no sabia tu nombre mas tu presencia era nueva para mi pues ni me di cuenta hasta ahora…soy el despiste personificado jeje.

- Yamata Hiyori-dices sonriendo con nerviosito

-Ok, jeje encantada de conocerte Hiyori-chan- y dándote la mano-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- ya lo has hecho- dices riendo y dándole al vuelta a la silla poniéndola de manera que mire hace atrás

Justo a un lado se oye un pequeño golpe, al cual no preste mucha atención

Solo pude oír a dos de mis compañeras pedirse perdón.,a lo que alcance a ver fue una melena rubia, por un momento pese que era tú, pero luego me dije que en la clase hay otra compañera rubia así que no se por que supuse que era ella.

- si, tiene razón – rió yo también-¿por que te has dirigió a mi como – sempai?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...-estabas a punto de decírmelo pero por alguna razón no lo diluiste.

-si dime, te escucho-le dije de manera tranquila

- No te preocupes no es nada-haciendo una pasusa- hasta luego yaya-sem...-mirándola con una mirada que trasmitía que no me debía llamar así—chan , adiós Konohana-san-mientras te das la vuelta y te colocas bien


	3. baños, quioscoy como al principio

hola siento no haber podido subir antes el capitulo jejej espero que os guste jejeje

**Cáp. 3 ****baños, quiosco...y como al principio**

Espera ¿ha dicho Konohana? Hikari no, no y no, no quiero hablar con ella seguro que quiere aclarar las cosas pero aun no es el momento para hacerlo, ¿desde cuando huyo de los problemas? Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y siento en mis mejillas ese calorcito el mismo de esta mañana, al pensar que estas parada frente de mi con la mirada triste se me parte el alma, por mi culpa estas así, por culpa de mis sentimientos y mis impulsos, con un poco de titubeo y con cierta indecisión me levanto de la silla, estando cabizbaja solo llego a ver un poco mas arriba de tus manos hasta el codo, me dispongo a levantar la cabeza cuando veo tus pies moverse con cierta brusquedad y otro par de pies dirigirse hacia la puerta con velocidad con los puños apretados, levante la cabeza del todo y la giro y vio a Hiyori ¿Qué le ocurre? iba con demasiada prisa.

-Hikari-chan –intente decir mas hikari comenzó ha hablar.

-Yaya-chan tenemos que hablar sobre lo de esta mañana y…y lo de a noche-haciendo una pausa significativa- es una importante que lo sepas- hay es cuando bajas la mira

-espera por favor, Hikari-chan, luego hablamos tengo que hacer algo antes-al terminar de decirlo te dedique una sonrisa para que te alegras al menos un poco y par que no el dieras tanta importancia a lo de esta mañana- te lo prometo ala hora de la comida hablamos- saliendo por la puerta tras Hiyori.

Al salir al pasillo no sabía muy bien por donde había ido pero pronto tome una decisión y me dirigí hacía el cuarto de baño, llego abro la puerta del bao y...bingo ay estaba ella sobre el apoya manos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hiyori-chan?-asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Déjame en paz- sin levantar la cabeza

-No puedo, quiero saber que es lo que te pasa-digo entrando del todo en el baño y acercándome a ella.

-levantando al cabeza y mirándome- oh Yaya-sem…-chan no te reconocí lo siento

-No importa jeje-sonriendo un poco- cuéntame que te pasa somos amigas puedes confiar en mi, seré como un tumba si eso es lo que te preocupa

-Bueno veras…-intentas empezar

-al ver que se te hacía difícil empezar intentando romper el hielo, para hacerte las cosas mas fáciles o eso es lo que quiero pretender-Viendo que estamos las dos solas en el baño… ¿sabes que es lo que podemos hacer?-poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla y mirándola de manera coqueta, cuando la mire estaba toda rojita como un tomate maduro, debo admitir que es gracioso, me gusta hacer que la gente se sonroje ante mis comentarios jeje.

¿Pe-pero q-que di-dices Yaya-chan?- dices tartamudeando-jaja te ves tan mona sonrojadita, así que decidí acerque a ti para así poder hablar.

Estamos las dos de frente me dispongo ha hablar cuando veo que has cerrado los ojos como esperando algo, en eso me doy cuenta que tienes algo en el pelo, una pelusa o algo similar, así que me acerco mas a ti para poder quitártela.

-Hiyori, no te muevas-acercándome a tu rostro para coger la pelusa.

-Y-yo…tu…es, es mi pri…-retirando la pelusa, mientras sigues con los ojos cerrados y aun roja incluso mas que antes.

-Ya esta- al terminar de hablar abres lo ojos con una expresión entre a asombro y decepción.

-Pero que…-dices extrañada.

-Ya te quite la pelusa que tenías en el pelo- sonriendo alegremente- bueno ¿por que no aprovechas y me cuentas que es lo que te pasa? eh-poniéndole ojitos de niño chico.

-Si me lo pides así no puedo decirte que no, jeje- ríes un poco.

-Nunca falla la mirada de niño chico jeje- guiñando un ojo y riendo también.

bueno veras…lo que pasa es que…-retiras tus ojos rojos como la sangre los cuales me resulta muy exóticos -no soporte verte así como te vi…-dices mientras cierras las manos-te veías tan triste y melancólica, muy nerviosa e insegura incluso me atrevería a decir que con un cierto miedo cuando Konohana-san se te acerco, y eso me llevo a pensar que te hizo algo y por lo que se tu no eres para nada así, me molesto mucho al pensar eso te dejo tan indefensa… no lo pude soportar, a demás yo te admiro mucho es por eso que me dirigí a ti de esa forma

-Me quede sin palabras, se había dado cuenta que estaba peleado por decirlo así, con Hikari, con tan solo verme reaccionar, a pesar de habernos conocido hoy mismo- entiendo, pero ahora somos amigas y ya me puedes decir yaya-chan jeje, vaya Hiyori-chan eres muy observadora jeje, eso me gusta- al decir eso te sonrojas-no es nada grave no te preocupes- intentando ocultar mi tristeza y mis ganas de llorar con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Si tengo ganas de llorar, ganas de decirlo todo, decir lo que siento por hikari, de decir lo mucho que me molesta que esta amane-sempai, de decir el daño que me hace, decir que estoy cansada de esperar algo que no va a llegar…nunca.

-Entiendo, no hay problema, cuando estés lista para contarlo búscame-dirigiéndote a la puerta, cuando pasaste por mi lado te agarro del brazo para pararte.

-Espera, no quiero que piense que no confió en ti…

-Tranquila puedo esperar ya te he dicho hay problema- sonriéndome tiernamente mientras vas hacía la puerta

-…A la hora de la comida- digo rápido

- ¿Eh?- estas extrañada por lo que acabo de decir

- Que a la hora de la comida te lo cuento

Así es como termino la conversación y salimos las dos del baño caminado por el pasillo haciendo el mínimo ruido. Cuando terminamos de recorrer el largísimo pasillo a clase. Entramos las dos a la vez, mientras paso por el marco de la puerta te busco con la mirada, pero solo consigo divisar una melena rubia, pero no sabía si eras o… o… bueno, ella, la otra chica rubia de la clase, en estos momentos no me acuerdo de su nombre. Me senté en el pupitre suplente e Hiyori en el de delante.

Pero de repente me parece oír mi nombre y levanto al cabeza y la voy girando, para

-yaya-chan…-uhm parece la voz de hikari aun que con todos los murmullos puede que me equivoque

Cuando ya me girado veo que hiyori delante con una gran sonrisa

-que rapidez de movimiento hace anda estaba sentada delante mió-¿me llamabas? - le pregunto Me ha parecido que me llamaba Hikari aunque no estoy segura

- Ehhh… si yo te llame jeje… era… era para saber en ¿donde te gustaría que nos quedáramos a comer?- juraría que era la voz de hikari.

-Ummm, si ya se espérame en quiosco del patio-le dije

- esta bien.

Las clases fueron trascurriendo como siempre. En casi todas las horas me las pasaba mirando a hikari, aun se le notaba la tristeza en su rostro y hablando con hiyori hasta que nos llamaban la atención y nos callábamos, pronto llego la comida y salí nada mas tocar el timbre corriendo sin parar hasta el punto que acorde con Hiyori, allí estuve esperándola por un par de minutos hasta que apareció.

-!!Yaya-chan, Yaya-chan¡¡-escucho su voz así que me giro para verla sonreír y salúdala agitando la mano.

-Vaya pensé que no llegarías-sobre actuando y cruzando los brazos bajo mi pecho

-Que exagerada, tal vez no hubieras tenido que esperar ¨ tanto ¨ si no hubieras corrido con una loca- poniendo las manos en sus caderas y acercando su rostro al mió

- Si tienes razón jajaja- ambas nos pusimos ha reír.

Después de eso nos preparamos todo y comenzamos a comer y hablar de cosas de poca importancia hasta que preguntaste por el tema de Hikari.

-Yaya-Chan no quiero presionarte a que me lo cuentes pero… ¿Qué te paso con Konohana?- preguntas mirándome

-Bueno veras…- así comienzo a contarle la historia omitiendo como llego por la noche-… y al abrazarla pues se movió y pues, me golpeo.

- ¡que¡ y como estas tan tranquila, ve y pídele una explicación, eso es lo que deberías hacer y de paso que se disculpe-dices un poco alterada pasando la mano por mi mejilla cosa que hace que me sonroje un poco

- ella no tiene la culpa, además fue sin querer- bajo la mirada

-bueno pero aun así tienes que hablar con ella.- al decir eso me acorde quede había quedado con ella a esta misma hora, maldición.

- oh no, lo sien hiyori pero tengo que irme- mientras me levantaba y salía corriendo del lugar

Mientras tu, Hikari preguntas por mi y me buscas en todos los sitio que se te ocurren. Yo me doy cuenta de que había quedado contigo y comienzo a buscarte.

- Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan- mientras la detienes- ¿has visto a yaya-chan por algún lado?

- No, no la e visto Hikari-chan gomen, si quieres te ayuda a buscarla

- Oh no, no hace falta, no es tan importante-sonriendo a duras penas

-Esta bien si tú lo dices, bueno esta luego- mientras se marcha dejándote sola con una cara aun más triste por no encontrarme- avísame si quieres que te ayude.

-Vale, yo te aviso-pensando- será mejor que mire en la parte de atrás de la iglesia es el único sitio que no e mirado aun.

Mientras te busco como una loca maldiciendo mi mala memoria y a mi misma por dejarte plantada. Intento acortar camino y me meto por los arbustos y por desgracia acabo por enredarme con las ramas.

-Maldición-tirando para salir de ahí.

Al poco oí unos pasos, no podía ver bien quien era pues las hojas de las ramas me lo impedían

- Yaya-Chan ¿estas aquí?- espera, es Hikari, esa voz es única, tengo que salir-…será mejor que me vaya aquí tampoco esta ¿Dónde te habrás metido? Yaya- con la voz apagada y desganada, yéndote por donde has venido.

-Hikari…Hikari…espera Hikari-moviéndome y moviendo los arbustos al mismo tiempo, tengo que salir ya

Al oír el ruido de los arbustos te asustaste y comenzar a avanzar hacía atrás.

- espera Hikari, no te vayas soy yo Yaya- asomando la mano como puedo.

- ¿Yaya-Chan?-acercándote al oír mi voz y al ver mi mano

- si, soy yo ayúdame a salir anda, que yo sola no puedo

Así te acercaste del todo y agarraste mi mano, Oh dulce tacto de suave seda, mientras tirabas de mi para ayudarme a salir de los arbusto, hasta que de repente consigo salir con cierto impulso lo que hace que cierre los ojos terminamos en el suelo las dos…


	4. tan cerca que podría besarte

**Cáp. 4 ****tan cerca que podría besarte, pero tan lejos a la vez**

Puedo percibir el aroma de tu cabello y puedo notar tu t-u busto bajo el mió rozándose ligeramente y también puedo notar tu respiración agitada, mientras resoplas cerca de mi oído, cosa que hace que me altere, mas creo que no es esa la palabra que mas se asemeja a lo que produce en mi, creo que lo que produce en mi es…excitación, ante esto mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de pies a cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies, no quiero abrir los ojos, por que se que si los abro todo acabara, aunque solo sea por unos instantes mas deja que estemos así, deja que mi corazón se impregne de esta felicidad, deja que sus anhelos se cumplan en cierta parte, mientras mi mente comienza a perderse en otra dimensión.

-Ya-yaya-c-chan-dices entre cortada mente con la respiración mas agitada, siento como tu caja torácica sube y baja con rapidez y con eso tu busto, haciendo una leve presión con el mío. Comienzo a sentir un ardor en mis mejillas más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya podido sentir anteriormente.

-Sin abrir aun los ojos-y-yo, yo lo-lo siento n-no quería dejarte plantada yo…yo- no puedo hablar con tantas sensaciones corriendo libremente por mi cuerpo, mientras este sigue templando- n-o pude terminar pron-pronto con un asunto.-mi respiración se estaba agitando con todo lo que eso conlleva…

-No te pre-preocupes, ahora… ¿te-te podrías levantar?, así podremos hablar mas cómodamente- mirándome.

- abriendo los ojos y viendo que me esta mirando, algo que me incomoda un poco pues esta viendo mis mejillas enrojecidas.-Si tienes razón, yo lo siento, no quería caerme encima tuya- Veo que estoy encima tengo los brazos colocados a los lados de tu cabeza y mis piernas, una entre tu entrepierna muy cercana a ella demasiado y con la otra pierna a un lado.

Comienzo a moverme lentamente estirando los brazos haciendo que mi visión de ti este sobre una perspectiva algo más alta, después paso a retirar las piernas y de repente oigo algo inesperado para mí y para mis oídos, nunca pensé que oiría algo así.

Uhmm…-te quejas, bueno mas bien…gimes pues no parece una queja, al parecer te he rozado ¨ _**ahí**_¨ al mover la pierna.

-quietándome del todo de encima tuyo-yo uhm…eh-balbuceo sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra.-t-tenemos al-algo de que hablar aun.

-S-s-sí, tienes razón-dices como puedes.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que nos calmamos y pudimos hablar con normalidad.

- si te molestó que te abrazara yo lo siento no quise molestarte ni hacer que te sintieras incomoda- girando la cabeza un poco y bajando la mirada.

- no, no tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa es mía veras yo veras…por la noche vi a Amane-sempai con…me traici…- no pudiste continuar tus ganas de llorar te lo impedían, te encuentras tan indefensa llorando pero a la vez tan linda con ese sonrojo…provocado por mi, no soporte ni un momento mas y me acerque a ti y poco a poco te voy estrechando en mis brazos

-Shh, tranquila, tranquila no tienes por que contármelo ahora puedo esperar a que estés preparada para contármelo- entonces, tu correspondes mi abrazo y colocas tus brazos en mi espalda mientras hundes la cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello

-Eres la mejor amiga que jamás me podría haber imaginado yaya-dices entre sollozos y levantado la cabeza un poco.

Muevo mis manos lentamente y las coloco en tu rostro para retirar con cariño y dulzura esa lagrimas que salen de tan bellos ojos color cielo, estuvimos así un rato, hasta que tus lagrimas cesaron, después de eso me acerco a tus mejillas y te doy un calido beso en una de ellas, para intentar que te tranquilices.

- estoy aquí para ti, para todo lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedírmelo, vale-dándote otro beso en la otra mejilla, retirando la ultima lagrima que se deslizaba por tu tierna mejilla, para después volverte agrazarte- hikari… yo… te quiero- ¿acaso…acaso todo lo que acabo de decir es, es mi declaración de amor? Vaya, pensé que te lo diría en otras condiciones, me siento mas ligera, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Yaya yo también te quiero- me acabas de decir que me quieres, pero… no me quieres como yo quiero que me quieras, pues el amor que me procesas es de amistad, si en vez de haberte dicho te quiero te hubiera dicho te amo me pregunto ¿como habrías reaccionado? Aunque mi carga se allá aligerado aun esta ahí.

En eses momentos pudimos oír la campana, poco a poco vas deslizando tus brazos para dejar de abrazarme, cosa que no voy a permitir, pues teatrazo con mas fuerza atrayéndote hacía mi intentando hacerte comprender que nos quedemos aquí.

-el timbre… tenemos que entrar-casi separada de mi.

-no te preocupes por el, ni por la clase, nos vamos a quedar aquí-mientras te acerco para estar como antes de que te separases o incluso un poco mas cerca.

-no podemos saltádnoslas por la buenas-mirándome- nos castigaran a las dos por eso- intentando convencerme de que tenemos que entrar, cosa que casi consigues si no fuera por mis ganas de hacer que te relajes y de paso de pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo a solas.

- no te preocupes si no pillan ya me encargare de que no te castiguen-contemplando tu bello rostro tan inocente y puro tan, tan angelical.

-pero…- te interrumpo

-pero nada te he dicho que no te preocupes confía en mi-sonriendo y revolviéndote el pelo al pasar la mano por tu cabeza

Después de eso ago unos cuantos ágiles movimientos consigo que acabemos tumbadas en el césped sin romper el abrazo.

-hace muy buen día ¿verdad? Hikari-chan- te pregunto mientras miro a las nubes.

- sí tienes razón, mira-dices señalando una nube-tiene forma de conejito verdad Yaya-chan

- miro la nube con la supuesta forma de conejito que a decir verdad creo que es mas un cerdito- si, jeje un conejito- intentando disimular pero al parecer te das cuenta de ello.

- Yaya-chan ¿acaso no es un conejito?-dices con ojitos de niño chico

-Bueno veras…-oh no esa forma de mirarme es irresistible, no puedo aguantar las ganas de decirte lo mona que te ves así…

Así es como pego mi mejilla a la tuya y comienzo a frotarlas mientras te doy la razón

-Ay que Hawai-mientras que de mis ojos salen corazoncitos si es que fuera posible claro esta-claro que si, es un conejito, si tu lo dices.

-No, para me haces cosquillas, no-mientras te ríes y te mueves

-¿ si?- mientras ves como cambio mi cara a una cara perversa- jaja a ya voy.

-No, no, no yaya-chan no por favor- mientras vas retrocediendo.

Te veo como estas retrocediendo y en el preciso momento doy un salto para atraparte cual felino a su presa acabando tu en el suelo tumbada balanceándote de un lado a otro intentando evitar que te ago cosquillas mientras yo estoy de rodillas y con las manos en tus costados haciéndote eso, cosquillas.

-Jajaja, no por-por favor jajaja-tu risa es la mas dulce de las melodías mas agradables que aya podido oír en mi vida- para jajaja yaya-chan para jajaja

-Y ¿que me has a cambio?-digo divertida al verte casi llorar de risa.

-Jajaja l-lo que quieras jaja.

-¿Enserio?- te digo un poco incrédula

-Si, jaja en serio- al oírte me detengo de inmediato

-Esta bien-levantándome y ayudándote a levantar

Me quedo quieta sin hacerme ni una cosquilla mas, pensando en lo que podría pedirte sin ser demasiado excesivo, en ese momento sin darme cuenta de tus intenciones te acercas y empiezas tu ha hacerme cosquillas.

-Jajaja no, Hikari-chan no, jajaja para-te pido casi como una suplica

-Aguanta un poco ¿si?, me…me gusta oír tu risa-me dices tímidamente

-Pero jajaja es que no jajajaj aguanto mas jajaja-no paro de oír, pero rió de felicidad, me hace feliz que te guste…aunque sea mi risa

-esta bien, ya paro-mientras vas parando poco a poco de hacerme cosquillas.

Después nos acercamos a un árbol y nos apoyamos en su tronco, disfrutando de la suave brisa que hay, y de la sombra es el lugar perfecto, es tranquilo bonito y fresco, es un buen sitio un poco apartado de las habitaciones.

-ne yaya-chan, se esta muy bien aquí…-dices con al voz baja y cansada casi a punto de dormirte-…gracias.

- si, se esta muy bien aquí hikari- no continué, al sentir tu cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo-…gracias a ti-mientras estiro el brazo derecho y te acaricio la cabeza con extrema suavidad- hikari-chan te…quiero- digo entre murmuro.

Te ves tan bella, tu belleza no tiene con comparación, soy muy afortunada de poder estar aquí y ahora contigo. Con cuidado te voy recostando sobre mis piernas, para que estés en una posición más cómoda y para que cuando despiertes no te pueda llegar a doler el cuello, al terminar de hacerlo comienzo a acarear tus mejillas con ternura, viendo tu tierna boca entre abierta os dios me están entrando unas ganas terribles de besarle en este preciso momento, poco a poco voy acercándome a tu angelical rostro cada vez estoy mas cerca de el…


	5. sueños de una declaración secreta

**Cáp. 5 sueños de una declaración secreta**

Estoy a escasos centímetros de tus labios, rozándolos, deseando unirme a ti en un beso, esos labios tan deseados…oh fruta prohibida, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, ¿con que cara te mire después de esto? además no puedo robarte tu primer beso ¿que clase de persona seria si lo hiciera? seria…seria como Kaname pero es que no puedo aguantar más. Doy uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y de mi razón, dejando aun lado mis deseos y mi corazón para al final cambiar de dirección y besarte en la mejilla.

-no, no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo de…de perderte, de que te hagan daño cuando no estoy de que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti…y de quedarme sola- no puedo retener todas las lagrimas y siento como una lagrima va resbalada lentamente por mi mejilla

Antes de que la lágrima termine de recorrer su camino por mi mejilla, la retiro con el dedo índice viéndolo humedecido un poco, mientras te vuelvo a acariciar con el dorso de la mano,

-eres tan suave y tierna....aunque estoy sufriendo y me duele estoy feliz stk…que contradicción verdad, mi dulce ángel-sonriendo ligeramente y con dulzura-yo…yo Hikari-chan yo… te quiero, te amo, desde el primer día en que te vi, aquí, en el patio de la iglesia-dejando de acariciarte la mejilla y sujetándote la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos-descansa un poco mas, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que comiencen las actividades de la tarde.

Voy sintiendo en mi rostro una suave brisa y la calidez de algunos rayos de sol que va haciendo que me este quedando dormida poco a poco junto con la paz que desprende el paisaje termino por dormirme. Al tiempo siento que te mueves.

-con una voz suave y poco dormida aun-uhmm me quede dormida-abriendo tus hermosos ojos poco a poco- He tenido un sueño un poco extraño ¿por que no me has despertado yaya-chan?-terminas de abrir los ojos y ves las hojas del árbol, al darte cuenta de que lo ultimo que viste antes de dormirte no era esta visión de las ramas del árbol te alteras un poco y te remueves.

Al darte cuenta de la posición en la que estas giras la cabeza y ves que estas apoyada sobre mi regazo y que tienes tu mano entrelazada con la mía cosa que hace que te sonrojes-yaya-chan ¿po-por que es-estoy así? yo-yo…eh…uhm-levantándote y dándote cuenta que estoy dormida y con la cabeza un poco hacia un lado te apoyas en el árbol al igual que yo, después de eso me sujetas de los hombros con tu característica suavidad y ternura me vas recostando en tus piernas.

-Gracias por haberme recostado yaya-chan, te lo agradezco-dices en un pequeño susurro-ahora deja que haga lo mismo-pensando-no estoy segura de si es verdad o a sido producto de mi imaginación parecía tan real…-retirando un mecho de pelo de mi cara.

- Konohana-san, Konohana-san-oyes esa voz que te es familiar levantas la cabeza y ves a hiyori-chan acercándose a nosotras.

-Oh tú debes de ser Yamata Hiyori ¿verdad?- en voz baja

-Si, yo soy, Konohana-san-viéndome tumbada sobre Hikari-¿qu-que le paso ha yaya-chan?- dices preocupada y alarmada y sentándote dejando tus piernas a un lado

- shh no te preocupes no le paso nada esta durmiendo, puede llamar me Hikari es mas cómodo que llamarme por mi apellido jejeje-con una bella sonrisa en tu boca

-Veo que os lleváis muy bien-dices con una mueca de desagrado camuflada por una sonrisa.

-Si, yaya-chan es muy importante para mi, es mi mejor amiga y dime ¿que haces aquí?-dices de una manera inocente

- bueno...es que...viene... pues...ehm -tu voz suena nerviosa y giras la cabeza un poco retirando tu vista de la de hikari, para mirarme-estaba...preocupada por yaya-chan,-con un leve rubor en las mejillas-se fue de repente en la comida y comencé a preocuparme al ver que no volvía...-pensando- así que era esto por que te fuiste tan rápido eh-con una sonrisa triste-...pero bueno veo que todo esta bien y arreglado.

-¿arreglado?-dices un poco confusa.

- si yaya-chan me contó que os peleasteis...-viendo la expresión de mi dulce ángel- cuando me lo contó se podía ver el dolor en su cara de estar peleada contigo, con su gran amiga, se sentía muy culpable por lo que paso-dices de una manera un poco denunciante y al mismo tiempo triste por recordar mi expresión

- yo... lo siento mucho, ella no tiene que sentirse culpable , no fue su culpa, yo la tuve-dices de manera triste-yaya-chan no me ha hablado de ti en ninguna ocasión

- bueno eso es por que nos conocemos desde hace poco...

me estoy despertando poco a poco pues puedo oír dos voces conversando, cosa que me extraña un poco pues si no recuerdo mal solo estábamos hikari y yo solas en el patio de la iglesia, llevo mi mano a mis ojos para frotarlos un poco.

- parece que ya se esta despertando-dices con voz suave y viendo como me froto los ojos.

-si, tienes razón Kono....hikari-san-corrigiéndote tu misma tu forma de dirigirte a mi dulce ángel mientras me miras de una forma tierna.

Al terminar de frotarme los ojos, mecánicamente estiro el brazo hacia un lado y me giro y al terminar de mover oigo un grito que me parece un poco lejano probablemente por mi estado de somnolencia

-aaaaahhhhh-gritas con un notorio sonrojo en tus mejillas, mientras de fondo se oye una risilla.

-parece ser jajaja que yaya-chan le caes bastante bien, jajaja-intentando disimular la risa

me encontraba con una mano muslo izquierdo de hiyori y mi cara muy cerca de su bajo vientre....voy abriendo los ojos e incorporándome volviéndome a frotar los ojos y viendo que estoy entre hikari e hiyori y que esta ultima esta con la mirada a un lado y muy roja.

-bostezando-uhm vaya que bien he dormido-arrancándome la cabeza

- jajaja si y que lo digas yaya-chan-dices alegremente sonrojada, mientras me giro y re veo con una sonrisa en tu boca y girándome de bueno mirando al frente.

-¿qué ocurre?-viendo que estas mirando hacia otro lado y que estas roja?¿te encuentras bien hiyori?-acercándome a tu rostro para verlo mejor y al no acostumbrarse mis ojos a al luz me acerque un poco mas quedando casi frente con frente a lo que te sonrojaste mas de lo que ya estabas

-yo...ehh...uhm...yo...

- hikari ¿que crees tu que le pasa?- volviendo a mí lugar y preguntando de la manera mas inocente

-pues... lo que le ocurre es que le has...-sonrojadote mas-ehm tocado

- ¿cómo que tocado?-poniendo una cara extraña

-pues eso...- entonces ahí entendí lo que quisiste decirme.

- o-óea que lo que sentía ta-tan suave...eras...eras tu hiyori-levantado mi mano y señalándote mientras siento que mis mejillas empiezan se encenderse.

-s-si as-así es-mirándome a la cara

- yo lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no lo hice a posta de verdad- intentando disculparme

-no te creas esta es unas de las malas mañas de yaya-chan

- eh ¿qué? No digas eso hikari-chan, eso no es cierto, no la escuches hiyori, yo no tengo malas mañas ni soy mañosa ni nada de eso de verdad créeme-mas sonrojada y haciendo gestos, viendo que al final ambas os estáis riendo.

- jajajaja esta bien te creo, te creo, jajaja que graciosa te ves yaya-Chan

-hiyori-chan tiene razón jajaja

Después de eso estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que recordé que tenía natación así que me preparo para despedirme de ellas.

-chicas, tengo acabo de recordar que tengo natación c me temo que tengo que irme, así que nos vemos luego- levantándome y arreglando mi uniforme

- oh es cierto, tengo que….bueno tengo que ir me yo también-por esa expresión he de deducir que vas a ir a ver a Amane como siempre ah…será mejor que me olvide de eso

-miento en mi rostro tristeza y dolor- ah entonce te acompaño, tendrás que ir a los dormitorios a coger las cosas que necesitas, así que te acompaño, tengo que ir a los dormitorios de todas maneras- sonriéndome de manera tierna

- si tiene razón, tengo que pasar por los dormitorios primero-siento como esa gesto tan simple como tu sonrisa, hiyori, hace que me sienta un poco mejor.

- entonces después nos vemos yaya-chan, hiyori-chan

Así es como nos dependimos de mi dulce ángel, mientras hiyori y yo nos dirigíamos a los dormitorios

- y dime hiyori-chan ¿te has apuntado a alguna actividad extraescolar?-te pregunto viendo vas sujetándome de un brazo y te apoyas en el

-bueno ya lo veras jejeje- sonriendo de manera un poco malévola- ya lo veras mas adelante

Al poco tempo ya nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta de mi cuarto, te invite a entar mientras yo me preparaba las cosas.

-bienvenida a mi cuarto y al de Hilari, claro jejeje-abriendo la puerta y dejando que tu entres primero.

-vaya jejeje es my bonito-dices mientras te sientas en mi cama y yo me meto en el cuarto de bajo para coger la toalla que utilizo para natación.

-siéntete como si estuvieras en tu cuarto jejeje, puedes cotillear si eso es lo que quieres.

- oh que bien así podré saber más sobre ti jeje- con voz bajo que no logro distinguir nada

-¿has dicho algo? Hiyori-te digo desde el baño

- eh n-no cla-claro que no.

Al los poco minutos salgo con todo preparado en una mochila y te veo al lado de la cómoda mirando las fotos que estan sobre ella, y me fijo que tienes entre tus manos la foto de todo el grupo de coro, oh que recuerdos me trae esa foto nos las hicimos el mismo año en el que nos conocimos, en la foto salgo sonriendo y con el brazo alrededor del cuello de Hikari mientras esta con una mano intenta sujetar la boina para que no se le cayera.

-ya estoy lista hiyori, ¿hiyori?-sacándote de tus pensamientos y al hacerlo y al hacerlo veo que tienes dibujada en tus labios una sonrisa calida y tierna.

-eh, si dime-dejando la foto en su lugar

-ya estoy lista-levantando la mochila para que la veas- vamos

Si- acercándote hacia la puerta

en ese momento miras algo y al hacerlo ese algo sale volando por los aires mientras te va cayendo, rápidamente suelto la mochila y voy hacia ti para evitar que te cayeras alcance a sujetarte y a estrecharte entre mis brazos pero no resulto y acabamos en el suelo. Ambas teníamos los ojos cerrados pero aun así ambas podíamos sentir la respiración de la otra muy cerca, lentamente voy abriendo los ojos y me encontró que estas encima de mi y que te tengo los brazos alrededor de tu cuello. De repente se oye el sonido de algo caer al sueño giro la cabeza y para mi sorpresa hay esta…. La pastilla de jabón con la que me caí en la mañana.

-pensando- ahí esta la pastilla de jabón de las discordias aun que no creo que pueda quejarme no todos los días una tiene la oportunidad de estar en esa posición con dos mujeres en el mismo día jajaja creo que al final Hikari tenia razón jajaja


	6. las apariencias engañan, comprobarlo por

Cap 6 las apariencias engañan, comprobarlo por ti misma

-pensando- no puede ser, no puede ser que estemos así…por que no dices nada…a lo mejor quieres que yo….ahh no puede ser ¿o si? Esta situación me esta matando no se que debo hacer ahora-me ves con una mira tierna y calidad y a la vez confusa cosa que hace que me sienta un poco desorientada.

-bueno creo que…-de repente me asaltan un mar de dudas a la cabeza, ¿es así como se ha sentido Hikari-chan esta mañana?¿ acaso se ha dado cuenta ya de mis sentimientos por ella y…por eso me golpeo?..No, no puede ser tratándose de mi dulce ángel es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.¿ por que me vienen todas estas preguntas a la cabeza?

Mientras tu mi dulce ángel sigue en el patio de la capilla sentada pensando en ciertas cosas que no te cuadral del todo.

-pensando-¿por que no me has hablado de ella antes yaya-chan, acaso no me tienes la suficiente confianza? o ¿es algo más que una amiga? Uhm pero que digo yaya-chan me lo hubiera contado estoy segura de eso, siempre nos contamos todo

Después de quedarte un rato pensando en tus cosas decides a los dormitorios y por el camino te encontraste te con nasagi.

-Hikari-chan, hola ¿encontraste al final a Yaya-chan?-te pegunta un poco preocupada sabiendo como me buscabas antes.

-si la encontré- le respondes con una de tus sonrisas en tu bella boca.

- se lo que sea lo que les aya pasado veo que ya lo habéis arreglado, me alegro por vosotras-

-como supiste…-pero no terminas de hablar puesto que nasagi te interrumpe

-bueno soy vuestra amiga y se cuando algo no va bien entre vosotras además… estabas muy preocupada cuando te encontré antes- te quedas un poco perpleja al ver la deducción de nasagi.

- wo impresiónate nasagi-chan.

- perdona Hikari-chan pero tengo un poco de prisa nos vemos en la noche.

-por cierto ¿hacía donde te diriges?-preguntas de una manera un poco curiosa, al ver como se sonroja y comienza a ponerse nerviosa, te haces una idea de adonde va- bueno no te entretengo mas, que te lo pases bien, hasta la noche- te despides de ella y reanudas tu camino hacía los dormitorios. Estas muy cerca de nuestro cuarto solo tienes que dar un par de pasos más.

Intento levantarme pero no lo consigo pues lo único que he hecho ha sido que la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros disminuyera, mientras tú te quedas inmóvil mirándome fijamente y sonrojada

-así no conseguiremos nada-digo en voz baja

- bueno…yo…yo es-es que-intentas decir algo pero tus nervios han tomado el control y te impiden hablar ¿acaso has oído lo que he dicho?

Ahora te mueves tú, con movimientos toscos torpes

-auch-me quejo un poco por el golpe que me acaba de dar- ay-me vuelvo a quejar

-lo-lo si…siento yaya-chan –levantando una mano mientras la colocas en señas de disculpas

- no te preocupes no tienes que disculparte no ha sido nada, casi no me ha dolido-viendo tu expresión- de verdad jeje Um esto es un poco incomodo no crees?-te pregunto

Llegas hasta delante de la puerta de nuestra entra habitación y te quedas para un poco extrañada al oír voces, así que decides abrir la puerta para comprobar que es lo que pasa.

- Uhm…si un poco…oh si, lo siento yo no…Um-dándote cuente de lo que quiero decir, y con eso te vuelves a mover esta vez dándome ahí en la parte mas sensible del cuerpo femenino, no puedo evitarlo y dejo que escapar un pequeño gemido que al parecer llego a tus oídos pues de as sonrojado violentamente.

- uhm...

-gomen ne yaya-chan yo no quise…-te pones nerviosa y no paras de moverte dándome en esa zona alguna que otra vez esporádicamente, ahora con las dos manos en señal de perdón y al hacerlo pierdes el equilibrio pero rápidamente consigues apoyar las mas aunque no muy bien.

-uhm…uhm…para-intento decirte sonrojada, pues no hacer mas que complicar las cosas.

De repente se oye la puerta abrirse. Y apareces tu, mi dulce Hikari de todas las personas que podían haber entrado tenias que entrar tu, como are para explicarte que esto.

-Ocurre ¿algo? He oído unos gritos-abriendo la puerta-¿Ya-yaya-chan? ¿Hi-hiyori?..-sonrojándote violentamente-…gomen ne no…quise interrumpirlas...-saliendo de la nuestra habitación muy nerviosa.

No era para menos tu reacción pues hiyori se encontraba encima de mí con una pierna entre mis piernas y con mi falta un poco subida y con una mano en uno de mis pechos mientras yo por mi parte tengo los brazos alrededor del cuello de hiyori y mi rostro muy cercano al suyo. De inmediato quitas tu mano de mi pecho

-Hikari espera por favor, espera- estirando el brazo desde mi posición

Ambas nos levantamos del suelo y nos acomodamos la ropa un poco mientras me pides disculpas una y otra vez por lo sucedido.

-gomen, gomen, gomen yaya-chan yo tengo la culpa lo siento de verdad ¿podrás perdonarme?- dices con la cabeza un poco baja.

- no te voy a perdonar como sigas disculpándote, no tienes la culpa fue un accidente no te preocupes-revolviendo te el pelo- ahora hay que aclarar las cosas-mientras salgo a todo correr por el pasillo para poder alcanzar a mi dulce ángel.

Después de recorrer un par de pasillos te alcanzo, deteniéndote por el brazo al pie de las escaleras, un lugar bastante transitado.

-Hikari…Hikari espera-sujetándote por el brazo oh dulce tacto celestial

-no quería interrumpiros…-sin girarte seguramente por que te sientes avergonzada y por a situación anterior.

-no has interrumpido nada-soltándote lentamente para poder disfrutar del contacto.

-pero yo os he visto… y bueno pensaba que me contabas las cosas-dices con un tono un poco apenado.- si no me lo has dicho será por algo, no tienes que dar me explicaciones.

-que película te has montado tu sola-digo en un murmuro-escúchame te voy a dar explicaciones por que quiero aclarar el mal entendido…

No se muy bien como dedo responder y actuar ante esta situación pero bueno aya voy.

- las apariencias engañan Hikari-chan…- Agr. No se me ocurre nada, dudo que sea muy creíble lo que paso para acabar en esa situación.

-pe-pero sus piernas en tu…. Y su mano en…y tu gi-gimi…gritando de esas maneras-intentas explicarte pero no lo logras del todo por la vergüenza que te da.

-¿acaso no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir-termino de hablar dejando que un suspiro salga por mi boca.

-si te oí pero me cuesta un poco creer…las apariencias…-comienzas a decir, en ese momento me doy cuenta de cómo podría convencerte de cómo algo se puede parecer una cosa cuando en realidad es otra.

- ya se como explicarte de una manera mejor- pongo mi mano en tu mentón y poco a poco me voy acercando a tu rostro aun sonrojado, mientras me miras confusa

-ya-ya-yaya-chan-tartamudeas en tu intento, en este momento me recuerdas a nasagi cuando ingreso y shuzuma intentaba besarla a cada oportunidad.

Algunas alumnas de grados menores se parar contemplando la escena de la cual soy responsable y se ponen a cuchichear, odiosas cotillas, la verdad no me importa lo que estén diciendo pues no hay razón por la cual preocuparse.

-…-no dices nada ni siquiera te mueves un poco estas totalmente paralizada.

-queda poco espacio entre nuestros rostros, entre nuestros labios- las paciencias…engañan-desviando mi trayectoria y besándote en la mejilla para terminar separándome- esto es lo que ha pasado- mientras me adelanto unos pasos.

-baka, me asustaste pensé que me ibas a besar-reacciones y empiezas a mover los brazos de arriba abajo jajaja que graciosa te ves.

- oh vamos Hikari-chan tampoco beso tan mal, además…puedes comprobarlo por ti misma…-guiñándote un ojo.

- pe-pero yaya-chan…

-jajaja es broma Hikari ya te entendí-sonriéndote

-ne que malas eres con migo- dices avergonzada

- jeje que mona eres-acordándome que tenia que ir a natación- oh, lo siento, nos vemos luego llego tarde-apresurándome a volver a la habitación a por la mochila.


End file.
